The proposed effort is for development of a computer program for functional assessment of epithelial tissue in the G-l tract. The computer program relating image analysis to epithelial tissue kinetics and regeneration will be implemented on the existing LAl portable computer endoscopic image acquisition station on which ulcers can be viewed in real time and in true color by researchers and clinicians as a consequence of a normal G-l examination. The company will develop specific algorithms which will provide quantitative information on: 1) ulcer healing kinetics, area and area properties; 2) Fourier shape characteristics, 3) color and texture measurements and 4) surface depth. A study of results will be conducted which will characterize the kinetics and regeneration rates of epithelial tissue as measured in the ulcer healing process. Phase II will include the effects of exogenous agents, accommodation of an expanded range of image acquisition modalities and production development of a commercial low-cost package for both research and clinical use. Phase III will include the commercialization of the product. LAl is currently negotiating with Fujinon, Inc. on a marketing and distribution agreement relative to LAl's endoscopy image and patient data management workstation. The product proposed for development could be implemented as a stand-alone or as an add-on capability to the workstations the Fujinon would market. It is expected that by completion of a Phase II development effort that there will exist a significant installed base of customers ready for the more advanced capabilities expected to result by the proposed research and development effort.